poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Mike's Dance Party/Transcript
Here's the 2rd episode for season 2 from ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard''. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up on a night at the barnyard with everyone seat during Abby's book club) * Abby: Welcome everyone to our very meeting of the Barnyard Book Club. Now did y'all get a chance to read "I Know Why The Cage Cat Sprays"? * Peck: I sure did. * Bessie: Me too. * Sci Twi: Me three. * Lincoln: I think it was pretty cool before the page I left off. * Lisa: I also enjoyed reading such a splendid reading of a book. * Sunset Shimmer: You really outdone yourself this time, Abby. * Winnie the Pooh: I liked it. * Tigger: I sure enjoyed it because reading books is what Tiggers do best. (bouncing on his tail) I even did it while bouncing. * Pig: Oh I read it. (Shows a piece of his book bitten of) I devoured it. (Coughs up the piece) Good Chapter. * Abby: How 'bout you, Otis? * Otis: Yeah, the book. Yeah, it was great, all the pages and stuff. Is this gonna take long 'cause it's Saturday night and generally that is my night for a... * Pip: Not having a Book Club? * Lynn: Not having a boring Saturday night? * Human Rainbow Dash: Not being part of a club that could cause a big snooze fest? * Otis: Exactly. * Abby: Otis, you told I could use the saloon for my book club meeting tonight. * Otis: You know it's weird. You keep saying that but I don't have any memory of it. * Abby: I was just last week. You just broken your personal record... (Flashback to last week when Otis was about to break his record by putting eggs in his mouth) * Everyone: Seventy-three, Seven-Four, Seventy-Five! (Everyone cheers) * Abby: Hey Otis, can I use the saloon for a book club? * Otis: (Muffles) * Abby: Thanks. (Cuts back to the present) * Abby: Remember now? * Otis: (Laughs a bit) I had a lot of eggs in my mouth. * Pip: You got that right. * Abby: Yeah. Okay, who wants to start? * Peck: Uh, I like to explore the Symbolism of Hiking boots in Chapter 7. (Almost everyone agrees with Peck) * Otis: (with Lynn and Human Rainbow Dash, starts to freak out while in his mind, everyone was saying "Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah") (whispers) Hey guys, I have an idea. * Pip: (whispers) I love it already. * Lynn: (whispers) Me too. Let's end this boring snooze fest of a club. * Human Rainbow Dash: (Whispers) Now, you're talking. (scoots away with Otis, Pip and Lynn with no one else noticing) * Abby: Now what y'all think of the ending? * Pig: Oh, oh ,oh, I didn't read it. * Bessie: Then why'd you put your hand up? * Pig: Well, I like to participate. * Freddy: Is this gonna be on the test? (Otis grabs a boom box) * Peck: You know what's interesting is the author uses words to paint pictures. * Abby: Good, Peck, Good. I thought the best writers could really make the book come to life and dance on the page. * Goofy: (Laughs) That's what I thought too. * Human Rarity: I simply admire what fashion in the story along with the cover. * Leni: Oh, me too. * Freddy: Will that be on the test? * Human Applejack: There's no test Freddy. * Abby: Would anyone else like to talk? * Otis: (Raises his hand) Oh, I would. * Abby: Otis? * Otis: I think you're all missing the point of the book. Clearly, the Bologna Forest in Chapter eleventy symbolizes the eternal struggle of Man vs. Nature. * Otis, Lynn & Human Rainbow Dash: Wild Mike Dance Party! (They opened Wild Mike's create while the music is played as he started dancing) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts